The invention relates to an adapter for the connection of a light guide end piece to a coupling device of a light source of high intensity.
From German Registered Utility Patent 84 16 748.3, a light guide input system is known for a medical laser apparatus, in which, at the end of an optical fiber, a cylindrical coupling piece is arranged which has an input lens system as well as various electrical contacts. The whole coupling part is fitted into a corresponding coupling device of the laser apparatus, the electrical contacts permitting the start of the operation of the laser apparatus only in the fully inserted condition.
The above-mentioned arrangement is too expensive for use as a one-way instrument. It was therefore suggested to simplify the coupling piece such that it can can be used as a one-way instrument together with the light guide (DE 3 444 824 C2). For the use of such "one-way light guides", an adapter is required which contains an input lens system and actuates the safety devices in the laser apparatus, so that the start of its operation is released. However, then there is the risk that the laser can also be operated when, although the adapter is in the inserted state in the laser, the light guide end piece is not inserted in the adapter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an adapter for the connection of a light guide end piece to a coupling device of a light source of high intensity, particularly of a medical laser apparatus which is protected against operating errors as indicated above. This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by means of an adapter for the connection of a light guide end piece to a coupling device of a light source of high intensity, wherein the adapter has a first section which can be fixed in the coupling device as well as a second section which is axially slidable with respect to the first section, wherein the first and/or the second section has an input lens system, and wherein the second section, is axially displaced and the light guide end piece as well as the second section are locked in the second position II when the light guide end piece is pushed in from a first I to the second position II.
The adapter according to the invention, which essentially consists of two axially slidable sections, actuates the safety devices of the laser apparatus only when a light guide end piece is pushed completely into the adapter. The adapter may therefore even remain in the laser apparatus constantly without the laser's being operable when the light guide end piece is pulled out.
Generally, the coupling device can be adjusted in the laser apparatus in order to be able to coaxially align its optical axis with the beaming direction of the laser. It will then be particularly advantageous for the input lens system of the adapter, when the light guide end piece is in the pushed-in state, to be brought into the pivot of the adjustment for the coupling device. As a result, when the coupling device is adjusted, a parallel offset of the input lens system is avoided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.